


Give and Take

by bumble_Bree



Series: Things They Get Up To [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Ron, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Harry/Draco, Felching, First Time Bottoming, Light Spanking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Threesome m/m/m, Top Harry, Top Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: Ron finds out what it's like to be on the receiving end and decides that... well, you'll see what he decides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bottom!Ron as requested by a few of you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury and I seek no profit from this work.

In the two months since Ron had moved in with them (and started sleeping with them), he’d never shown much inclination to actually talk about all of it. Sure, after that second time he begun showing more initiative (much to Draco’s delight) and sure, he didn’t hesitate to creep into their bedroom at nights while they were in the middle of things, joining them without much comment (not that they expected much comment).

But Harry had never known Ron to be the type to actually bring up topics he didn’t seem very comfortable talking about, and so was very surprised when he suddenly spoke up while the two of them lounged on the sofa watching telly, waiting for Draco to get back from one of  his fortnightly Saturday visits to Malfoy Manor.

“Is it always your cock in his arse?”

Harry looked around in surprise, forgetting to answer for several seconds before Ron fidgeted and scowled at him.

“I- yeah, always,” he finally said.

“How come?”

“I’m his dom and he’s my sub – it usually works like that; though there are always exceptions.” He paused. “But even when we’re not playing, he bottoms. I just prefer topping, always have. And Draco is a brazen bottom; honestly, that one has no shame about letting it be known just how much he fancies having things shoved up his bum. It’s one of the reasons why I’m so insane about him.”

Ron listened carefully, shifting in his place, his cock twitching lightly at the casually spoken words.

“But how did you... decide that you prefer to top?” he eventually mumbled again. “I mean, have you ever...?”

“What, had a cock up my arse?” Harry sniggered at the incomplete question and Ron nodded, turning red. “Just the once, way back when I first realised I’m bent.”

“And?”

“And, I didn’t care much for it,” Harry shrugged, flicking carelessly through several channels, not even the slightest bit awkward at their topic of conversation.

“Because it... hurt?”

Harry laughed. “No, mate, it didn’t hurt. ‘swhat prep is for, right?”

“So, why then?”

“Well, I’d topped a few times before I tried bottoming and I knew straight away which way I preferred it.”

“How come?”

“It just worked better for me, overall, y’know?”

“Not really, no,” Ron looked confused. “What worked better?”

“The sex itself,” Harry explained. “It felt like I was holding back in some way when I bottomed. Unlike when I top – I’m just right there, like 100%.”

“I’ve noticed,” Ron blushed again and Harry snorted.

“So, yeah,” he shrugged. “And anyway it didn’t matter after that, ‘cause then I ran into Draco and he was it for me. And I knew I never have to worry about being asked to bottom with that one,” he grinned.

“Has he ever topped with, you know, anyone?”

Harry guffawed loudly. “He claims he has, but I’ve never believed him and he hates me for that,” he looked very amused. “I mean you’ve met him; no wait, you’ve _fucked_ him, you know how utterly unashamed he is about wanting a cock, more recently two, up his arse.”

“Yeah.” Ron was hard now.

“God, I miss him,” Harry fervently said out of the blue.

Ron snorted. “You guys are hopeless.”

“Thanks,” Harry said brightly. They didn’t say anything for a while after that, until Harry finally spoke again. “So why the sudden interest in all this?”

“Oh, no reason,” Ron said far too quickly. “Just...”

“Just?”

“Yeah, you know,” Ron shrugged. “We’ve never actually talked about it and I was...curious.”

“Curious to know...or to try?”

“Try what?” Ron turned to him quickly, his eyes wide. “I’ve already tried, haven’t I?” he let out a nervous laugh.

“Sure, you’ve topped,” Harry didn’t return his gaze. “You haven’t been on the receiving end yet, though.”

Ron simply sat there mouthing at him like a goldfish, unable to come up with a reply, his cock staying hard despite the sudden turn in conversation.

“I- I don’t-” he seemed to be out of words. “I’m not gay,” he finally muttered.

Harry threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Could have fooled me, mate,” he teased.

“No, seriously, I-”

“Ron,” Harry abruptly turned the TV off and turned to face him, back straight, eyes glinting with something dark. “It’s alright.”

“Why do you both keep saying that,” Ron said irritably. “I _know_ it’s alright, I’ve been doing this for over two months with you both, for fuck’s sake.”

“What I meant was,” Harry spoke calmly. “It’s okay to want to experiment further,” he looked Ron dead in the eye as he continued. “It’s okay to wonder what it would be like to be fucked.”

Ron definitely was out of words this time and he simply gaped in silence until Harry boldly slid a hand onto this thigh. “I- Merlin, Harry, I can’t-”

“You can’t what?” Harry said softly.

“I can’t have something... someone, up my arse...”

“Why not?”

“It’s- it’s-”

“Let me guess, gay?” Harry smirked.

Ron turned even redder. “Yes,” he finally whispered.

“And that’s wrong, because... you’re not gay,” Harry said slowly, his hand creeping higher, until his fingertips brushed the very evident bulge in Ron’s jeans. Ron gasped softly, his eyes falling shut.

“Harry...”

“Go inside,” Harry commanded softly. “Strip. Wait for me on the bed.”

Ron gulped hard, blinking at Harry, his breathing slightly heavy.

Then he pushed himself to his feet, gave Harry one last look, and made his way to the master bedroom, pulling his t-shirt off over his head.

Harry sat there, reigning himself in, willing himself to keep calm and stay in control and not simply _lose his shit_ because _holy fuck_ , he was about to go inside and fuck his best friend up the arse.

When he finally stood up and followed Ron inside, entering his room and seeing Ron kneeling naked and nervous on the bed, he realised just how badly he wanted this – and how badly he wanted it to be good for both of them.

“Relax, mate,” he said softly, elbowing the door shut carelessly behind him. “That’s most important. You need to stay relaxed. ‘cause otherwise no amount of stretching will stop it hurting.” Ron instantly looked terrified and Harry knew he had to do something to ease him into this, no matter how awkward it might be for them at first.

And so once he’d stripped completely, he crawled onto the bed, gently pushed Ron back and kissed him.

Ron gasped in surprise and Harry took the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, gently tickling Ron’s tongue with his own, coaxing his mouth open wider. Ron tried to say something, probably his name, but Harry didn’t relent, keeping on kissing him until Ron moaned softly and gave in, easing his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

In all the weeks since they’d started what they did, neither Draco nor Harry had kissed Ron, though Draco had come close a couple of times in the heat of the moment. Harry wasn’t sure how he’d feel if Draco and Ron kissed while they fucked, the intimacy of it, but he was well aware that this, him kissing Ron was important if only to loosen Ron up a little, seeing as the man was entering completely new waters and needed a little gentle cajoling.

He pulled away after a few minutes and Ron lay there, panting with his eyes clothes, his face flushed and his hands clenched on Harry’s shoulders. Harry nibbled on one red earlobe before making his way lower, mouthing his round brown nipples, so different from Draco’s tiny, delicate pink ones, biting across his hard abdomen muscles, again, nothing like Draco’s soft, thin, nearly concave stomach.

He tasted his best friend’s cock for the first time and found it was rather pleasant, the small trickle of precome sharp and bitter as opposed to Draco’s slightly sweetish-sour taste. Nothing about Ron was anything like Draco and Harry was silently grateful; it made the whole thing less intimate and more practical; just sex.

When Ron was hard and moaning and nearly on the verge, Harry gently turned him over, reminding him once again to be as relaxed as he could. Ron didn’t answer him as he stood on his hands and knees in front of him, panting softly, his back stiff and rigid. Harry sighed and grabbed two handfuls of his arse, gently massaging them.

Draco’s arse, despite the rest of him being so frail and thin, was wonderfully fleshy and plump, soft and pliant and just made to be kneaded and groped and, every so often, bitten. It jiggled enticingly as Harry fucked roughly into him and Harry made it no secret that he was nearly unhealthily obsessed with his husband’s bum, Draco, of course, absolutely delighting in that fact.

Ron’s arse, on the other hand, wasn’t as round nor as soft. It was all hard muscle and had a faint sprinkling of freckles like the rest of him did. It was firm in Harry’s grasping hands and didn’t wobble. Harry suddenly itched to see his arse covered in crisscrossing lashes courtesy his trusty riding crop.

Draco’s arse retained scars wonderfully, bearing them for days after Harry was done whipping him, and Harry loved to lick and suck on them until they faded and he renewed them.

He wondered how long Ron’s arse would retain whipping scars and had to quickly distract himself so he didn’t get carried away.

Maybe soon, if Ron did well at this.

And so he took Ron by two handfuls of his arse, pulled him open and sealed his mouth around his tightly furled arsehole.

Ron gasped, jerking forward involuntarily. He’d seen Harry do this to Draco and had found himself teetering on the brink of arousal and disgust, wondering why Harry’d ever want to put his mouth there.

And fuck, he understood why Draco let him because Merlin, that felt _good._

“Fuck, Harry,” he groaned as Harry began licking his hole feverishly, prodding it into him with each stroke, going deeper each time.

“I’m getting there,” Harry said snidely and Ron felt himself flush again.

Harry ate him out until Ron shook from it and his hole winked wetly at him, grasping at his tongue in a very promising way. And so, keeping his mouth firmly sealed around Ron’s hole, Harry discreetly summoned the lube, coated his fingers and gently pushed in about half of one finger alongside his tongue.

Ron let out a choked yell and jerked again but his hole, surprisingly, wasn’t trying to push Harry out. It clutched around his tongue and finger, so Harry pushed the finger further in and immediately hooked it to stimulate his prostate.

When Ron screamed again and shivered, he pulled his tongue out, and began fingering him properly, gently working one finger in and out of him until Ron was pressing back, and then adding another.

Ron was responding way better than he had expected, and Harry was rather pleased, to put it lightly. He brushed Ron’s prostate as often as he could without making the red head come, and steadily worked his fingers in and out of him, eventually adding a third.

Ron’s thighs were quivering by the time Harry finally made to replace his fingers with his slick cock, shuffling forward and placing the head of his cock against the loosened hole.

“You’re doing great, mate,” he said warmly. “Just remember not to clench up now, alright? Breathe deeply and stay relaxed.”

He heard Ron obeying him and pulling in a long gulp of air and before he could tighten his sphincter, Harry pushed forward, stretching his hole around the head of his cock for a brief moment before it popped inside fully.

Harry let out a shaky breath as Ron cried out – he was incredibly tight and Harry’s gut clenched with want even though he wasn’t fully in him yet.

“Breathe, Ron,” he reminded and began pressing in fully, ruthlessly inching in without pause until his hips pressed into Ron’s hard arse and Ron shuddered and whimpered under him. “So fucking tight,” Harry groaned, gripping his hips tightly.

Ron made another muffled sound and dropped onto his forearms, pressing his forehead onto the bed.

“You okay?” Harry asked quietly, because despite the near uncontrollable need to simply fuck roughly into him, Harry didn’t under any circumstances want to hurt his best friend – he wanted this to be fucking terrific for Ron.

“Just- just give me a minute, yeah?”

“’course. Want me to pull out?”

“No, God, no. I probably won’t let you back in if you did,” he said shakily and Harry laughed. “Just- fuck... You’re fucking hung, mate, good for you,” he groaned and Harry laughed even harder, wiping sweat off his brow. “Let me get used to- to the feel, okay?”

“Take all the time you need,” Harry said. “Except not too long ‘cause you’re tight as fuck and I really fucking need to fuck you and come inside you,” he added quickly and Ron made an odd sound, covering his face with his hands.

“Harry,” he breathed and Harry experimentally rocked his cock gently, making Ron hiss and clench around him. “God, that shouldn’t feel so good.”

Harry did it again and Ron whined, his hands gripping the bedspread. “Ron,” Harry said quietly, and then reached down to tug his still hard cock a few times, making Ron moan and squirm.

“God, just do it,” he moaned. “Just fuck me, Harry.”

“You sure?” Harry confirmed, although he’d already started to pull out.

“ _Yes_. What, you want a fucking written invitation?!” Ron snapped, his slippery channel trying to hold Harry in.

And Harry let himself get swept away.

He started with sharp, half-thrusts, pulling out just a bit and thrusting into him firmly, giving Ron a chance to get accustomed while giving himself some temporary relief.

Eventually though, Harry started to pull nearly all the way out, and thrust into him with full, hard strokes, angling himself so he brushed past Ron’s prostate, while the man below him screamed and took his cock like a pro.

Ron pushed back onto Harry’s cock, swearing dirtily and making loud sounds of approval with each rough thrust of Harry’s cock, unravelling completely under his firmly gripping hands. Harry clenched his teeth and held his own orgasm off with all the determination he possessed, fucking Ron with steady, brutish thrusts.

When Ron finally seemed to be right on the verge of climax, Harry reached down and stroked his cock quickly, causing Ron to shout out profanities and collapse under him, coming hard into his hand, his come hot and slippery.

Harry straightened up, ground his cock into Ron once, twice and then came with a gritted groan, probably hurting Ron with how tightly he held him, filling his arse with jets of warm come.

Ron fell flat onto his front and Harry sat back on his heels and panted heavily, holding a stitch in his side as he watched the way Ron continued to tremble before him.

“Well, fuck me sideways and make it rough,” drawled a voice from the doorway and Harry jerked around to see Draco standing there, biting his lip and sporting a very obvious bulge in his neat grey trousers.

“Baby,” Harry said brightly, holding out a hand to him.

Ron scrambled up and turned around, idiotically pulling a pillow to cover his bits. Malfoy rolled his eyes and strolled into the room, nonchalantly leaning down to give Harry a hard, hungry kiss.

“Is that Weasley I’m tasting?” he asked, sending Ron a sly smirk and Ron blushed furiously.

“Yeah,” Harry answered, seemingly unbothered that his husband just caught him fucking his best friend’s brains out. “How much of that did you catch?”

“Oh, enough to know what Weasley looks like as he begs to be fucked,” Malfoy grinned evilly and Ron scowled.

“Fuck you, Malfoy,” he growled.

“Oh, darling, I’ll never say no to that,” Malfoy immediately began to undress, Harry laughing and Ron shaking his head with a reluctant grin. “Take that bloody pillow off your cock so I can suck it for you, Weasley,” he said matter-of-factly, stripping his underwear off and climbing onto the bed, his erection standing proudly.

“I missed you today,” Harry murmured to him, stroking the length of his back and nuzzling his neck.

“I always miss you, baby” Draco kissed him again, stroking his sticky cock a few times before pulling back and turning towards Ron. “And Weasley, thank you for keeping my husband distracted so he didn’t end up wallowing in misery as he waited for my return,” he grinned, crawling up to Ron and settling on his hands and knees between his come smeared thighs, nuzzling at the wet red curls at the base of his cock.

There was a loud smack as Harry slapped Malfoy’s arse hard. “Going to eat you until you’re fucking screaming, baby,” he growled, and Malfoy whimpered as he closed his mouth around Ron’s cock.

“Fuck,” Ron leaned back against the headboard as his spent cock began filling again in Malfoy’s hot mouth. He pushed gently at Malfoy’s head, forcing his mouth down lower, until his cock hit the back of his throat, Malfoy moaning around him and stroking his thighs.

There were loud, wet noises as Harry vigorously ate his husband’s arse, wiggling his face in between his arse cheeks, worming his tongue in deeper and deeper, every so often bringing his hand down on a sharp slap on his soft bum, making the man moan loudly around Ron’s cock.

Ron was bucking into Malfoy’s mouth, his slightly sore arse clenching in time with Malfoy’s bobbing head. Malfoy was making desperate sounds, one arm stretched out behind him to hold Harry’s head as he sucked at his hole.

“Baby, please!” Draco eventually lifted his head to plead and Harry gave in with a final affectionate lick. He straightened up, lined his renewed erection up with Draco’s beautiful little pink hole and pushed in all at once, fucking him immediately with rough, forceful strokes that sent him falling face first into Ron’s lap, his cock still in his throat.

“Fuck, yes,” Ron groaned as he was deep throated, Malfoy swallowing expertly around the head of his cock, playing with his balls with one hand. “So good, Malfoy,” he panted and Malfoy made a soft, pleased sound as he sucked his way back up his cock.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet and tight for me,” Harry leaned his head back and pounded into Draco so hard that he pulled off Ron’s cock and cried out helplessly. “Love you, love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Draco sobbed, pressing his forehead against Ron’s stomach and shaking. “Harder, fuck me harder!”

Harry obliged and Ron didn’t even mind that Malfoy had stopped sucking at his cock, simply watching the way Harry tried to climb into his husband’s arse. Malfoy shuddered between them, hoarsely begging, and by the way Harry was swearing continuously, it was obvious that Malfoy was doing that thing where he rhythmically tightened his arse around the cock inside him. It was nearly impossible to avoid climaxing when he did that, Ron knew.

Right on cue Harry let out a shout and came so hard that his final thrust made Malfoy’s back curve upwards and his knees slide forward on the bed, Malfoy still begging.

“Turn around,” Harry panted at once and Malfoy scrambled around, looking back over his shoulder as he backed into Ron who scrambled onto his knees and held his cock steady with one hand, guiding Malfoy onto it with the other.

Malfoy spread his thighs wide and settled firmly onto Ron’s cock with a loud cry, leaning back into him and curling one arm around his neck. Harry paused only to kiss Malfoy hungrily and then dipped his head to take his slender leaking cock into his mouth.

“Harry!” Draco screamed, knotting his fingers in Harry’s hair as Harry sucked as hard as he could, pinching Draco’s nipples and pressing his tongue to the underside of his cock. “Oh, god!” Draco sobbed as he bounced on Ron’s cock, Ron moaning loudly behind him, slamming upwards into him.

“So close,” Ron moaned, holding Malfoy tightly, taking his hole roughly.

“Fill him up, Ron,” Harry said shortly before sliding two fingers into Draco alongside Ron’s cock and sucking so hard on his cock that Draco shrieked almost as if in pain and thrashed wildly as he came into Harry’s mouth, Ron following right after him, coming with a low groan.

Harry swallowed every last drop of Draco’s release, making sounds of contentment as he sucked each dribble out, finally straightening up and pushing his come laden tongue into Draco’s panting mouth, making him moan and clutch his head tightly, sucking his tongue.

Ron nibbled lazily at Malfoy’s shoulder, stroking his sides softly. Malfoy released Harry’s mouth with a wet sound and turned, surprising him by suddenly kissing him too. It was a short brush of his lips on his own and Malfoy grinned cheekily as he pulled away, Ron returning his grin and helping him off his cock.

They fell onto the bed, side by side, Harry slinging an arm and a leg over Draco and licking hungrily over his long neck, Draco kissing his hair and stroking his back, whispering sweet nothings as he tilted his head back for him.

Ron sighed softly, letting himself come to terms with the fact that he’d let his best mate fuck him senseless today, and also with the fact that he’d enjoyed it so much that it was nearly obscene.

“So, Weasley,” Malfoy asked as if reading his mind. “You never told us what it was like,” he looked at Ron expectantly, Harry pausing to throw him a quick grin before he began eagerly sucking on one of Malfoy’s nipples, moaning softly around it, Malfoy arching and cradling his head firmly.

Ron watched Harry suck for a while before quietly speaking. “Pretty darn good,” he admitted and Harry chuckled, switching over to the other nipple while Malfoy looked at him with a wicked grin.

“Wasn’t it?” he asked smugly. “Did you hear that, baby? You’re such a brilliant fuck, you can make supposedly _straight_ men say they enjoy taking it up the arse.”

Harry sniggered around his mouthful and Ron turned pink, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Fuck you, both.”

“Oh, darling, Harry doesn’t like it up the bum, but _I’m_ always available,” Malfoy answered brightly before he made a soft sound as Harry began flicking his tongue swiftly over his wet nipple.

“I think we can safely say that Ron is available from now on too,” Harry said between licks and Ron made a growl of annoyance as the other two sniggered.

“Yeah, you wish,” Ron grumbled. “Never happening again, mate, mark my words.”

“We’ll see about that,” Harry grinned against Malfoy’s wet chest and pulled the frail man closer. “Besides, I’ve been told that I can be pretty fucking persuasive when I want something.”

“You’d better believe that,” Malfoy panted softly, tugging Harry up for a hot, vigorous kiss, their tongues tangling in mid air. “You’ve got to maintain a balance, Weasley,” he gasped out as Harry hitched his slender legs up onto his shoulders and started to greedily suck their come out of him. “You give me so much,” he paused, moaning helplessly. “Why not let Harry give some of it back to you?”

Ron figured that it sounded rather okay when put like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me how you guys liked it!


End file.
